


(774)

by niceinternet



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Drinking, F/F, Fluff, Humor, more drinking and fluff of course sorry, sort of? Idk man, that'll be majority of these probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6144826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niceinternet/pseuds/niceinternet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>like i should seriously look into getting someone to beta or something because i stared at this for like 10 hours before deciding fudge it. anyway.</p><p>the one where Beca lets a little too loose probably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(774)

Chloe Beale likes to keep people guessing. Example: Her light 5'4 frame gives off the impression that she'd be a rather weak girl but if you totally screw up her chances at an a capella championship, she will tackle you as swiftly and devastatingly as a beefy linebacker. So people are never sure where Chloe fits in terms of what kind of girl she is. She's into a capella but charismatic enough that it doesn't make her lame. She studies like a madwoman but loves to party. And most of all, she is kind and genuine and sneaky as hell. Aubrey isn't all that surprised when Chloe insists on going to another Treble rager to 'scope out the comp'. Instead Aubrey just reminds her of their Dixie Chicks Serious Oath. "Wolves, Chloe. Wolves!" she called after her and was simply met with a wink and sway of the hips as Chloe made her way out.

* * *

 

Beca doesn't hate parties and she certainly doesn't hate the Trebles (not Jesse, anyway) so a Treble party can't be _that_ painful, right?

Right.

Except Jesse and his pals are playing this idiotic game. Whenever a girl walks in that someone finds attractive, they call dibs. Simple as that. A bunch of a capella nerds grouped against a wall next to the kitchen calling dibs on hot chicks. Beca would usually call them out on 1) the blatant sexism and misogyny going on and 2) the fact that none of them had a sack big enough to actually do anything other than pass comments between themselves. But she's too drunk and being judgy about Unicycle's taste. It's almost fun, in a gross way. Beca tries not to notice how Jesse doesn't call dibs. Not once. And it shouldn't bother her, he's a generally nice guy, but he used to. The first time they did this he was almost too enthusiastic about it. Then they started to hang out more outside of parties and the station and eventually Jesse stopped and Beca is pretty sure she knows why based off the way Jesse glances at her whenever someone new walks through the door. So Beca started drinking way too much way too fast. A tiny person like herself paired with her lack of alcohol tolerance meant she got floored pretty quickly.

Now she's boosting herself up, hands on Jesse's shoulders, trying to see the entrance first for once. It's not working very well. He keeps laughing and bending with the weight of her. Beca huffs and gives up, dragging a chair from the kitchen instead and just before she's about to clamber on top of it, Chloe walks in.

Jeans that look impossibly tight (how did she even get in those and more importantly how hard would taking them off be) and a flowy crop top. Deep red hair that framed arguably the most beautiful face Beca had ever seen and stunning, bright blue eyes. She'd been a goner since Chloe barged in on her shower. And here, now, looking like that? There was not a sober bone left in her body to tell her how terrible the thing she planned to do was. Beca was up on top of the chair in the next second, beer held tightly in one hand as she threw her arms up and yelled, "Dibs!" Jesse's eyes widened almost comically after a brief flash of hurt. Their weird little game never had much volume to it and now here was Beca literally yelling over the music and the chatter of the entire party. At a girl. A girl he knew. They knew. So what if it stung for a second? He scrambled to grab Beca off of the furniture before she could embarrass herself (and them) any further. "What-- Jesse, no, I called dibs, dammit, wait!" Chloe was gone from her sight as quickly as she'd seen her but not before Beca caught the rosy color that blossomed on her cheeks.

* * *

 

Chloe was rather taken aback. She was confident in her appearance and it's not like people never tell her how hot she is but still. She literally just walked in the door. And suddenly someone -- a girl, brunette, definitely, that was all she saw before her apparent admirer was whisked away -- was calling dibs. Whatever the hell that meant. She supposed it was a compliment but when majority of the party goers stopped and turned in her direction, it was a little too much attention all at once. Plus she could have sworn she caught a glimpse of a group of extremely familiar ear "monstrosities". Chloe cleared her throat and mumbled an excuse me before pushing her way through the throng of people who had resumed dancing and into an empty hallway. She immediately whipped out her phone and shot a text to Aubrey.

Chloe: I just walked into a room at this party and someone yelled "dibs!"

Aubrey: Are they cute? AND NO TREBLES. REMEMBER THE WOLVES.

Chloe: Hell yes. Don't worry, she's not ;)

Aubrey: Ugh. Use protection.

* * *

 

Beca sauntered (well in her mind it was a saunter, in real life it was like watching a baby giraffe walk for the first time) over to Chloe, a smirk plastered to her face. She'd only just managed to escape Jesse by promising she was just going to the bathroom and to catch up with him when she was done. Jesse tried to insist on waking with her but Beca made a joke about Jesse holding her dick for her and he bristled a little at that. Beca passed right by the bathroom and around the corner, putting herself in the same hall as Chloe. Perfect.

"Hey there," she slurred, leaning heavily against the wall as she approached. "I called dibs."

"Beca," she breathed out happily and the sound of it was soft, tinkling music to Beca's ears. "Hey. Wow, that was you, huh?" Beca just grinned and gave a big nod, rocking on her heels like a child. "What are we gonna do about it?"

Beca knew what she wanted to do, what she thought she should do, it was just the matter of actually doing it. She steeled herself. Took in a deep breath. Set her beer bottle on the ground. Her hands gently cupped Chloe's face which, wow, was even softer than she imagined and pressed their lips together before her mind had time to catch up. Chloe easily leaned into her, arms slipped around the shorter girl's neck, and kissed her back, keeping it soft but full of so much more. "Dibs," Beca whispered when they finally separated their lips (and not much more).

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments appreciated as always~ i'm so glad the first one was received well! thanks you guys you're the bomb. 
> 
> (774): i just walked into a room at this party and someone yelled "dibs!"...


End file.
